Avondpoots' fanfictions/ Eeuwige Sneeuw/ hoofdstukken 1, 2 en 3
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht (tekening in infobox door Blauwstorm12 HOOFDSTUK 1 Avondpoot opende haar ogen. Ze lag naast Steenpoot, haar partner. Het leerlingenhol was leeg nu Distelwind en Regenbries krijgers waren. Alleen Bloesempoot was er nog, samen met Flufpoot en Zilverpoot, twee nieuwe leerlingen, en tot haar vreugde was Heidepoot nu medicijnkatleerling. Heidepoot en Avondpoot waren goede vriendinnen, en Distelwind was Heidepoots' partner geweest. Maar nadat haar oren verscheurd waren had Distelwind haar buitengesloten. Heidepoot was heel verdrietig geweest daarvoor, en meer had Avondpoot niet gehoord, want ze had een reis gemaakt. Een reis om de vrede in de clans terug te winnen. En het was gelukt. Zij en Witneus van de Rivierclan, Rooswolk van de Schaduwclan, Zachtmist en Donkerlucht van de Donderclan, en Steenpoot, haar beste vriend, hadden de reis gemaakt om een bende bloeddorstige vossen tegen te houden op hun tocht naar het woud. Donkerlucht was aangevallen geweest door de vossenleider, en Zachtmist was er voor gesprongen, wat tot haar dood en de redding van Donkerlucht had geleidt. Avondpoot was de beste vriendin geweest van Zachtmist, en ze had wraak genomen op de moordenaar samen met Steenpoot. Toen schoot het haar te binnen dat het vandaag haar krijgerceremonie zou zijn! Ze sprong op Steenpoot."Steenpoot! Hazenbrein! Vandaag worden we krijgers!!" Jubelde ze."Geen bedmos meer verzamelen, of vuile teken weghalen! We zijn vrij!!" Ze duwde hem omver."Geen teken meer?!!! Hoera!!!" Juichte Steenpoot. Bloesempoot kwam verward van onder haar mos tevoorschijn."Wat!!! Geen teken meer?! Yes!" Ze begon dol rond te rennen in het leerlingenhol. Ze viel door de uitgang, om naar de open plek te rennen en het iedereen te vertellen die het maar wilde horen. Avondpoots' snorren trilden geamuseerd. Ze gaf Steenpoot een por."Kom op, het is tijd." Steenpoot keek verwachtingsvol naar Zonster die op een rotsblok sprong in het midden van de zanderige open plek."Het is tijd voor een krijgersceremonie!" Schreeuwde hij. Steenpoot ging naast Avondpoot zitten, die haar pluizige staart netjes om haar poten sloeg als respect voor haar vader. Bloesempoot kwam er ook vlug bijzitten, verderop keek Vlekkenpels trots naar haar dochters."Steenpoot, jij hebt een grote, moeilijke reis gemaakt om de vrede terug te winnen. Van nu af aan, zul je bekentstaan, als Steenpels." Miauwde Zonster."De Sterrenclan eert je kracht en je dapperheid en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Windclan." Hij knikte naar zijn nieuwe krijger."Avondpoot, jij bent met Steenpoot mee geweest op de gevaarlijke missie, en nu zal je bekentstaan als Avondwolk. De Sterrenclan eert je snelheid en je kracht en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Windclan." Zonster boog zijn kop ten dankteken aan zijn dochter, en Avondwolk knikte terug."Bloesempoot, jij hebt getoont een kundig en goed leerling te zijn. Van nu af aan zul je bekentstaan als Bloesembries. De Sterrenclan eert je moed en je geduld en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de Windclan." Eindigde Zonster. Bloesembries boog haar kop eervol voor haar vader, terwijl de namen van de nieuwe krijgers geroepen werden: Steenpels! Avondwolk! Bloesembries! Steenpels! Avondwolk! Bloesembries!! Het was fijn om nu eens krijger te zijn. Avondwolk kon nu doen wat ze wilde en het kamp uitgaan wanneer ze wilde. Ze dacht nog niet aan mentor worden, het maakte ook helemaal niets uit. Het gene waar ze wel aan dacht, was moeder worden. Ze zou het fijn vinden om jongen te baren voor Steenpels. De meeste moederkatten die ze kende waren op negen manen zwanger geworden, zo zou zij het ook willen. Nu had ze de mooie leeftijd bereikt van acht manen. Voshart, haar mentor, had nu een zwangere partner. Sintelklauw, die Bloesembries' mentor was geweest, was nu in de kraamkamer. En IJspels had gejongd. Zoals Vuurvleugel al had beweerd waren het zes kittens. Maar de eerste was dood geboren, dus nu waren er vijf nieuwe kittens in de Windclan. IJspels had ze al vlug namen gegeven: Lindekit, Veldkit, Lappenkit, Snelkit en Roetkit. Lindekit en Lappenkit waren poesjes, en Snelkit, Veldkit en Roetkit waren katertjes. Volgens Vuurvleugel had Sintelklauw ook goed nieuws: Ze zou ongeveer vier kittens hebben. Maar Voshart bleef de hele dag bij zijn partner. Avondwolk lag nu te soezen onder haar favoriete plekje; een mossige plek onder een kleine wilg die bij de enige rivier groeide. Verder waren er geen bomen in het territorium. Ze keek rustig in het frisse water dat langs de oever kabbelde. Zou Steenpels het ook goed vinden als ze moeder zou worden? Vast wel, hij hield van kittens. Ze sloot haar ogen, genietend van de warmte van de zon op haar pels en het licht dat haar vacht deed gloeien. Het water glinsterde in het zonlicht en liep in de verte in de kloof. Avondwolk opende haar ogen weer, en de frisse bries die door haar snorren waaide deed deugd. het blies haar vacht naar de rechterkant. Ze keek terug naar het water, en stond toen op. HOOFDSTUK 2 Avondwolk liep langs de rand van het territorium. Steenpels liep naast haar, zijn ogen glinsterden in het licht van de ondergaande zon. Avondwolk keek naar de horizon, die goud kleurde."Dit is mijn favoriete tijdstip." Murmelde ze. Steenpels glimlachte even."Bij mij als het avond is..." De waarheid van die woorden drong door tot Avondwolk. Hij bedoelde haar. Ze wierp een vlugge blik op hem, en sloeg haar ogen toen neer. Ze voelde een steek in haar buik, en herinnerde zich dat ze nog eens aan Vuurvleugel zou moeten vragen hoe dat kwam. Maar ze had al een vermoeden. de zon wierp zijn laatste, bloedrode stralen op Avondwolk, wiens vacht goud kleurde. Toen zakte hij langzaam weg. Ze sloot haar ogen, en liet het licht haar gezicht beschijnen. Toen het donker was opende ze hen weer en keek naar Steenpels."We zouden beter teruggaan, wie weet laten de tweebenen hun honden nu los." Ze liep met hem naar het kamp terug, en weer voelde ze een steek in haar buik. Ze huiverde even, en miauwde toen."Ik zal al gaan oké? Ik heb veel zin in een vers mosnest in het krijgershol." Ze liep snel door, en sprong het medicijnhol binnen. Heidepoot zat kruiden te mengen bij een hoopje rotsen waar ze zaden op platsloeg."Is er iets?" Vroeg haar vriendin. Avondwolk kroop naast haar vriendin, en fluisterde iets in haar oor. Heidepoot keek verrast op."Wat geweldig! Ik ben zo blij voor je!" Snorde ze luid. Avondwolk bloosde even."Maar hou het voorlopig geheim, oké?" Heidepoot knikte."Dat zweer ik." En Avondwolk liep tevreden weg. Natuurlijk kon ze Heidepoot vertrouwen, ze was de beste vriendin die je je maar kon indenken! Ze rolde zich op in het krijgershol, en weer voelde ze een steek in haar onderbuik, ze sloot haar ogen, en wachtte tot Steenpels naast haar kwam liggen. Toen besefte ze dat ze liever buiten ging slapen."Steenpels, ik lig liever in de open lucht, jij niet?" Steenpels knikte, en volgde Avondwolk naar buiten. daar rolden ze zich op onder de sterrenhemel. En Avondwolk besefte dat ze zich nooit gelukkiger had kunnen voelen. De volgende ochtend werd ze weer wakker, en ze had besloten het aan Steenpels te vertellen. Ze kon het niet langer geheimhouden, niet nu ze rustig aan moest doen. Ze ging eerst even naar het medicijnhol. Heidepoot was bezig kruiden te wassen in een poel met water, dat nu groen werd."O, hoi Avondwolk." Begroete ze haar vriendin."Hallo." Avondwolk ging naast haar zitten."Vuurvleugel weet het trouwens." Miauwde Heidepoot zonder op te kijken van haar werk."Dat is goed, en binnenkort zal de clan het ook weten, ik zal aan Zonster vragen of hij een vergadering bijeen wil roepen." Deelde Avondwolk mee. Heidepoot glimlachte even."dat is heel goed, maar je zal wel moeten. Vuurvleugel zei dat je nog steeds rustig aan zal moeten doen." Avondwolk knikte en trippelde naar Zonsters' hol onder de rots."Zonster!" Riep ze. Haar vader keek op van de haas die hij aan het eten was."Is er iets, Avondwolk?" Vroeg hij."Welja, ik heb goed nieuws eigenlijk..." Miauwde ze zacht."Luister maar..." "Laten alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om op hazen te jagen zich verzamelen op de open plek voor een mededeling!" Zonsters' oproep galmde over de open plek. Steenpels rende vlug het krijgershol uit. Vuurvleugel en Heidepoot keken veelbetekenend naar Avondwolk die verlegen naast Zonster op de rots zat. Wat zou er zijn? Steenpels keek zijn partner vragend aan, maar ze keek hem aan met een blik die zei dat hij moest wachten."Avondwolk heeft goed nieuws." Miauwde Zonster toen de hele clan verzameld was. Er lag een schittering in zijn ogen."Ze heeft me verteld dat ze Steenpels' jongen verwacht!" HOOFDSTUK 3 Er viel een stilte na die woorden, toen klonk er luid gejuich om het nieuws dat de Windclan veel krijgers bij zal krijgen. IJspels' vijf jongen, en ook die van Sintelklauw, die binnenkort zouden geboren worden. De Windclan was aan het groeien. maar alleen Steenpels deed niets, hij bleef als verlamd staan, zijn ogen opengesperd van schok. Avondwolk jongen? Wou hij dat wel? Maar toen hij Avondwolks' glimlachende en stralende gezicht zag, wist hij het antwoord al. Ja. Hij sprong zonder aarzelen naar zijn partner toe toen de katten weer weggingen met tevreden blikken. Hij wreef zich dicht langs haar heen, en merkte voor het eerst dat haar flanken molliger waren geworden. Vuurvleugel kwam bij hen staan."Volgens mij heeft ze vier kittens in haar buik." Snorde de donkerrode poes."Vier!? Dat is geweldig!" Jubelde Steenpels. Maar toen klonk er een boze kreet uit de doorntunnel. Tijgerstreep sleurde een rookgrijze poes met zich mee. het was Schemerbloem, de Schaduwclancommandant."dit stuk hazenstront beweerd dat ze een boodschap van Cederster heeft voor ons!" Siste hij kwaad, en hij duwde Schemerbloem tegen de grond."Die heb ik ook," Spuugde ze."Hij verklaard jullie de oorlog!" er viel een stilte, iedereen keek geschokt naar Schemerbloem."En waarom dan wel?" Grauwde Zonster die van de rots naar beneden sprong."Hij vind dat jullie zwak zijn! En zijn woord is wet!!" Schemerbloem schonk hen een kille glimlach."Hij veracht de katten die geprobeerd hebben de vrede terug te winnen, en daarom heeft hij die stomme vos van een Rooswolk verbannen," "Nee!!" Avondwolks' stem klonk schril."En die sukkel daar," Ze wees op Steenpels."We nemen nog wel wraak op jou, en op de manier de je het minst van al had verwacht!" Ze draaide zich met een ruk om en rende weg, achternagezeten door een hondsdolle Tijgerstreep. Iedereen in het kamp was op zijn ongemak. Avondwolk mocht de kraamkamer niet meer uit, en dat werkte op haar zenuwen. Ze wist die avond gelukkig naar buiten te glippen, en trippelde nu stil over de heide. De maan kleurde het landschap zilver, en het was koel buiten. Haar flanken waren nu aardig mollig, en het viel duidelijk op dat ze jongen verwachtte. Ze was al dicht bij de Schaduwclangrens. Zou ze niet beter teruggaan? Als Steenpels' zwangere partner zou een Schaduwclankrijger haar graag een kopje kleiner maken... Ze keek snel even naar de bosrand, zag ze daar een paar smalle, gele ogen? Ze keek beter, ze vergistte zich niet, er waren heel bekende ogen! De ogen, van Cederster! Ze deinsde achteruit, maar het was te laat. Cederster dook bovenop haar en reet haar buik open. Avondwolk schreeuwde van de pijn, maar ze kon niets doen. Zij was een zwangere moederkat, en Cederster was de leider van de Schaduwclan! Cedersters' bedoelingen waren duidelijk: Hij wou haar ongeboren jongen vermoorden. Haar zicht werd dubbel en haar bloed spatte op de rotsen. Ze probeerde op te staan, en zag haar enige uitweg; een lange tunnel in de rotsen. Met haar laatste krachten sprong ze er in, en ramde tegen de rotsblokken die boven de ingang op een richel lagen. De stenen vielen omlaag, en ze had amper tijd om opzij te springen, waardoor haar achterpoten en onderbuik vermorzeld werden onder de rotsen. Ze schreeuwde van de pijn, en trok zich los. Er klonk een luid gekraak toen een van haar achterpoten brak, en ze viel achterover met een brandende pijn in haar achterpoten en onderbuik, opgesloten in het duister. Maar ze gaf niet op. Ze sleepte zichzelf verder naar binnen, ze moest een andere uitweg vinden! haar kop bonkte en haar achterpoten kregen steeds meer pijnsteken toen ze een stuk lager op plat stuk rots viel. ze zag opeens amberkleurige ogen oplichten in het duister. Ze kende de geur die haar tegemoetkwam niet, hij rook naar rotsen, fris water en de koele nachtlucht. Ze voelde een steek in haar onderbuik, en deze was niet zoals de vorige, deze was slecht, héél slecht. Ze probeerde op te staan, maar haar achterpoten waren allebei gebroken. Ze viel met een kreun op de grond, en dit keer bleef ze liggen. Haar hele achterlijf was ongevoelig geworden, en het bloed kleurde de rotsen donkerder dan ze al waren."Iemand, help me..." Fluisterde ze. De pijn werd erger en erger, tot het door haar hele lichaam heenstoomde. Ze kon niet meer. Als dit de wil was van de Sterrenclan, dan moest ze die accepteren. Nu zakte ze helemaal door met gesloten ogen. ze liet haar geest meespoelen me de duisternis, zoals een golf het zand van de oever spoelt... lees verder: Avondpoots' fanfictons/ Eeuwige Sneeuw/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Eeuwige Sneeuw Categorie:De Avond-Trilogie